CarmillaKMOV
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: Laura decides to review all of the information that she, Lafontaine and Danny have compiled about Carmilla. While searching through Danny's laptop she makes the startling discovery that Danny used to be one of Carmilla's study buddies… and there's a video of it.


**Summary**: Laura decides to review all of the information that she, Lafontaine and Danny have compiled about Carmilla. While searching through Danny's laptop she makes the startling discovery that Danny used to be one of Carmilla's study buddies… and there's a video of it.

Takes place around episode: 14

Relationships: Hollence (Laura x Danny) and past tense Carmilla x Danny

**Warning:** mentions of a sex scene.

-0- - - 0- - -0-

Laura and Danny are sitting beside each other at Laura's desk. Their elbows touching as Laura types away on her laptop as Danny connects an external hard drive to her own laptop.

"So remind me why we're copying everything onto my laptop, won't this make it easier for Carmilla to find all the evidence we have on her and not just the stuff you've posted online," says Danny.

"Because we can't risk losing all the data we've collected so Lafontaine suggested that the three of us each have a complete copy and a fourth copy on a hard drive to be hidden where Carmilla won't find it. This way we'll have backups of backups when we expose her for kidnapping the girls," says Laura.

"Ok, but I've got to head to athletics training, do you mind if I drop by after to pick up my laptop?" Danny asks.

"No no, it's fine. I'll copy everything you've got on your laptop onto mine and then copy and paste mine and Laf's research. I'll have it done by the time you're done," says Laura.

"Ok, cool. I'll see you after practice, we can grab dinner together?" suggests Danny.

"Yep sure, have fun," says Laura.

Danny stands up and, she places a quick kiss on Laura's lips. She winks at Laura and turns on her heel grabbing her duffle bag from Laura's bed and closes the dorm room door behind her. Laura smiles broadly swivelling in her office chair, her attention still focused on her door. Laura swivels back to her desk and slides over in front of Danny's computer. She clicks open a search window and types _**Carmilla**_ into the search box. She clicks the search button and waits for the results to show up. She traces her finger along the small touch pad directing the mouse to select all of the documents, pictures and videos Danny has about Carmilla.

Laura's eyebrows furrow as she looks at the single video file.

Laura clicks on the video. The video player opens up and the first image on screen is Carmilla lying on her back on a bed wearing only a black lace bra with red accents and rose designs across the cups and red panties with black rose designs. Carmilla's legs are crossed at her ankles; her knees are bent, and one arm resting across her stomach while her head rests on her other arm.

Laura feels her mouth go dry. She grabs her cup of cocoa and takes a sip and then sets the mug down.

"Ok so Danny has a video of Carmilla in her very sexy underwear. Maybe Carmilla modelled. Yes, that could be it," says Laura uncertainly.

Laura clicks on the video opening up a pop up window with the video's information.

_**Date Modified: 5/6/2013**_

"A video she added over a year ago, right," says Laura. She bites her bottom lip nervously. She scans the rest of the video's information. Laura takes a deep breath and clicks on the video player window and starts the movie.

"_Come on Gingersnap, how long does it take to turn on a camera?" Carmilla asks in a faux bored voice._

"_Ok we're rolling," says Danny off screen. The shot bumps and moves until the camera is above the bed pointing down at the two women on the bed. Danny is lying besides Carmilla wearing an emerald green bra. _

_Danny and Carmilla turn their heads to face each other and kiss. Carmilla reaches up and cups Danny's breasts kneading it._

Laura hits pause on the laptop and pushes herself away from the desk and out of her seat.

"Holy crap on a cracker. It's a sex tape. Danny has a sex tape of her and Carmilla. My gorgeous kind of girlfriend and my roommate had sex over a year ago and filmed it," exclaims Laura pacing up and down her room, gesturing wildly with her arms. "Holy Hell and Mordor that means they know each other. They've known each other for over a year and neither of them told me, Danny pretended she didn't know Carmilla the night she came back to my room after the Town Hall" rants Laura. Laura collapses into her chair.

"Could Danny be? Is Danny part of this?" Laura wonders aloud.

"No, Danny can't be involved with the missing girls. She's brave, strong and all kinds of righteous. She wouldn't be helping Carmilla kidnap and pod people those girls… Unless she's a spy. Planted to get close to me and find out what I know and report back to Carmilla. I have to confront her on this," says Laura.

-(0)-

Laura is sitting in her chair, arms folded across her chest, glaring at the laptop screen with her back to the door. Danny strides into the dorm room smiling.

"Hey Laura, training went great, I was so close to my personal best I …" Danny stops talking, her smile dropping. Danny's eyebrows knit together. Laura presses play on the video on screen.

"_Come on Gingersnap, how long does it take to turn on a camera?" Carmilla asks in a faux bored voice._

Laura hits pause and swivels in her chair to face Danny levelling a glare at the taller girl. Danny's face drops.

"Laura I can explain," Danny says. Her face is a myriad of anguish and sadness.

"Explain, Yes. Explain to me how you know Carmilla. Explain to me why you lied about knowing her and explain to me why you're helping her kidnap girls!" Laura nearly shouts standing up to face Danny. Danny shrinks away from Laura.

"I'm not helping Carmilla take girls. I'm helping you to stop her," says Danny, her voice rising in pitch.

"Then how do you know her? How do you explain this?!" demands Laura gesturing to the computer screen.

"We, I mean Carmilla and I…" Danny tries to say but Laura cuts her off.

"Had sex, is that what you're trying to say because I think the sex tape illustrates that point," says Laura. Her chest is heaving and she is clenching and unclenching her hands in fists.

"Ok yes. I slept with Carmilla a couple of times. I had a fling with her that lasted a couple of months last year. At the time I just thought she was some brooding gothic chick that looked hot in leather. Look I meet her at a costume party, I was dressed as a Valkyrie and she was dressed as a Succubus, we got talking about Lost Girl, Xena, Buffy and Kim Possible and the portrayal of women in media over the years. Things just went from there. " says Danny. Her eyes are wide as she looks at Laura pleadingly.

"So what, you're just another one of Carmilla's '_**study buddies**_'," says Laura raising her hands and performing air quotes when she says study buddies.

Danny nods sadly and takes a seat on Laura's bed. Danny starts playing with her hands nervously. Laura deflates slightly and sits back down in her own chair.

"Then why did you lie about knowing her?" asks Laura.

"Laura. I like you. I really like you and I didn't want to scare you off by telling you about my ex-fling so when we were walking back to your dorm after the Town Hall I pretended I didn't know Carmilla. I thought she was doing the same except with a whole lot more glaring. She and I didn't really part on the best of terms," says Danny.

"Why didn't you say something when we found out she was at every party a girl went missing?" asks Laura.

"I was more concerned with finding out what she's up to then telling you about my sordid past. I was worried what you'd think of me if I told you I'd been romantically involved with her," says Danny.

"Yeah because finding out by accident is so much better," says Laura sarcastically. Danny flinches.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I still had that video," says Danny.

"Why did you even film it? Do you make sex tapes often?" Laura asks.

Danny shakes her head, "No, that's the only one I made, we didn't even edit it. I felt adventurous. Carmilla made me feel adventurous. We both agreed to it, we took turns holding the camera and we made only two copies. One for each of us. We were the only two that were supposed to know about it," says Danny.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you Laura," says Danny.

"Danny, I'm sorry I went through your videos. This is really private, I…" Laura wants to say more but silences herself.

Danny's head jerks up.

"You didn't post this on you videos did you?" Danny asks, her voice rising with panic and her eyes wide in fear.

"No. I wanted to confront you first," says Laura.

"Wait, are you filming this now?" asks Danny turning to look at Laura's webcam in panic.

"Yes," says Laura in consternation.

"Turn it off!" Danny cries. "Turn it off and please delete it," begs Danny. Laura swivels in her chair and grabs her mouse. She clicks _**Off**_ on her webcam and selects her video cache. She selects the last two hours of footage including her discovery of the sex tape and her confrontation with Danny. She clicks delete and the video disappears.

Danny sighs in relief, her shoulders slump.

"Why were you even filming this?" asks Danny, her face scrunching up in agitation.

"I wanted evidence in case you were working with Carmilla," says Laura averting her eyes and staring into her lap.

"Laura, there's a line of what you can and can't share about people's personal lives. Especially on the internet," says Danny angrily.

"Girls lives are at stake Danny," replies Laura hotly.

"I know that, but we'll only endanger them and ourselves if we continue to make rash and risking decisions without all of the facts. You could be walking into danger and not realise it if you're not careful," says Danny.

"I know it's dangerous. Carmilla could try and kidnap us and mess with our brains, but if it means stopping her then I'll take those risks," says Laura.

"I'm not saying don't take risks, I'm asking you to be careful, we're only just uncovering how dangerous she is. I've known her longer and I didn't suspect there was anything wrong with her besides her commitment issues and general rudeness. Silas is dangerous, Carmilla is dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. Please, let me help you," says Danny. Danny runs a hand through her hair trying to calm her own nerves.

"You are helping me Danny. I wouldn't be where I am now without you and Lafontaine's help," says Laura. Danny holds back a grimace at the mention of Lafontaine's name.

The pair sits in silence alternating between glancing at each other and at their own laps. Danny's keg jigs nervously.

"So the video…" says Laura.

"Did you watch it? All of it I mean?" Danny asks nervously. Laura shakes her head.

"I stopped when you handed the camera to Carmilla so she could film you going down on her. I couldn't bear to watch that," Laura admits. Laura feels a stab of jealousy as she recalls the sight of Danny's mouth lowering onto Carmilla's mound.

Danny clears her throat nervously and runs her hand through her hair again letting it fall over her face to hide her flushed cheeks.

"We should probably delete it," suggests Laura.

"Yes. I don't want that video circulating," says Danny.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Laura asks. She moves her chair to the side to make room for Danny. Danny gets up and stands beside Laura and bends over to be level with her laptop. She moves the arrow over to the video and clicks _**Delete**_. The video vanishes. Danny selects the recycling bin and deletes the video from the deleted items bin as well. Danny flops onto Laura's bed.

"Do you still want to go for dinner? I understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while," says Laura.

Danny mulls over Laura's question. Laura fidgets in her seat and plays with her hands nervously.

"Ok. I'm still mad at you, don't get me wrong, but I am starving and I know you're sorry," says Danny.

"Are we still? You know?" asks Laura.

"Yeah, we're still…" Danny says trailing off.

They stand up roughly the same time and head to the door. Danny opens it and holds it open for Laura. Laura walks past and Danny follows behind closing the door behind them.

-0- - - 0- - -0-

Notes: This seemed like the natural place to end this.


End file.
